Confusion
by SparklingEyesWithACrazyMind
Summary: Zonko's comes out with a new product...and before it hits the shelves, Lily & friends have it, but, unbeknownst to them, so do the Mauraders. How will things work out? Later JPLE. R&R :D


AN – tell me what you think. I've started experimenting with this sort of fic, and I need some suggestions to help work them better. REVIEW!!!! (you know you want to) ;)

Lily! Why do we _always_ have to come in here every _single_ time we come to Hogsmeade??? Why can't we just go to Madam Malkin's????

You _have _ to be kidding Emily! Not come to Zonko's???? That's blasphemy!!!!

Lils, _please_. Can we go now???

Of course not, we haven't looked around yet. Zonko finally came up with parchment that has a pair, and if you write on one, the writing appears on the other. It's a Prolean Charm or something—they just discovered it. Anyways, Sarah promised me she'd nick a couple for me – they haven't hit the racks yet. And besides, I'm sick of paying attention in Binns and them, and this makes it SO much easier to pass notes. Okay???? So come on!!!!!!!!!!!!

Fine, but hurry up Lily.

Do I _ever _ hurry up in here?

The next day in lessons – taking and passing notes on the "new" parchment.

Key-

Emily

_Lily _

**James **

**_Sirius _**

Remus 

Hello!

_Hi, I hate this class. _

We all do.

**Hey look, Evans and Harrison are passing notes!**

Yeah. Wonder Binns hasn't caught them. Hold it!! Do they have Zonko's new parchment????? I thought we were the on- 

Uhh…Who is this???

What do you mean who is this Sirius??? God you are SO SLOW sometimes! It's us, Remus and James. 

****

Excuse me???? I'm not Sirius.

Yes you are Sirius. See, everybody has a name, and yours is Sirius. 

Umm…no, actually, it's Emily.

**That's okay Sirius, being gay is perfectly normal. By the way, who were you talking to? **

****

**_First, I'm not Sirius, second, I'm not gay, and thirdly, I was talking to my best friend, Lily Evans. _**

****

If you're really Emily, then what color are your eyes??? 

****

Hazel****

****

Sirius…hello…earth to Sirius Black…WILL YOU WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

****

**_Huh??? What now??? _**

****

What color are Emily's eyes???? 

****

**_Hazel. _**

****

Woah!!!!!!!!!!!! How did you get here???? 

****

Here

****

On the Zonko parchment. 

****

_I might ask you the same thing. _

**And who might THIS be??? **

_Lily Evans. _

**_LORDY!!!! HOW MANY PEOPLE HAVE THIS STUFFF????? _**

I thought it was only the two of us, but I guess you lot have it too, so that makes five.

**_Crud darn it! _**

****

**What Padfoot? **

****

**_I just got ink all over my pants. _**

****

**_Wha- never mind, it's better not to ask. _**

****

**_Yeah, I wouldn't ask if I were you. _**

****

**_So, if all of us have this darnded paper, and all of us are trying to pass notes on it- some of which we don't want the other party reading, how are we supposed to work this out???? _**

**__**

How 'bout we give days?

****

_Are you crazy Emily, I'm not risking having THEM read what I tell you. That's entirely absolutely out of the question. _

****

All right then, well boys, I'm afraid you'll just have to give all your Zonko parchment to us. It seems a pity, but it's the only way.

****

**_HOLD IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Who said that WE were willing to give our parchment up???? WHO EVER IT IS MUST DIE!!!! _**

****

Fine, I'll be expecting an early death, umm… ok, Lily, uhh, you get my books, a knickknacks and things, and James, Sirius, and Remus, you lot get, umm…nothing. So, now that's settled, I'll be expecting you to hand over your parchment by the end of the day. Understood?

****

**_ABSOLUTLY FUCKING NOT!!!!!!!!!!! _**

****

**_Language Sirius, language. _**

****

**_I don't f-ing care if you die of shock from my extensive cursing, we did NOT spend fifty galleons on this stuff to have it taken away from us the first day we're able to use it!!!! _**

****

Fine, then give it to us tomorrow if that's how you're going to be about it.

****

**_EMILY HARRISON SHUT UP!!!! YOU KNOW BLOODY WELL THAT THAT ISN'T WHAT I MEANT, SO SHUT UP BEFORE I HIT YOU WHERE IT HURTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _**

****

Molester****

****

_Will you two quit it???? Thank you. Now…where were we??? _

**_Trying to figure out how we're supposed to do this… anyone have any bright ideas? _**

**__**

**_Hippos!! _**

****

**PADFOOOOOOOOOOOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**_What? _**

**You know **

**_No I don't. _**

**Then shut up. **

**_ok…I'm not talking…so I can't shut up…so I'm a genius. _**

****

No, you're an idiot Black, now SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!

_So… _

So… 

Alright, Lily and I give you our stuff, and you leave us alone. Agreed???

**Agreed **

Agreed 

**_Agreed _**

_WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

A/N - What do you think????? Good??? bad????crap????? REVIEW!!!!! Thanx:)


End file.
